Infinity
Infinity is a multiplayer level exclusive only to Halo PC and Halo Mac. It is the longest multiplayer map, being a long canyon shaped in an ∞ (Oroborus/"Infinity") symbol, hence the name infinity. It's one of the best maps for the race gametype. Summary Infinity consists of two large bases containing a large signal beam emitter (going into the beam will kill you), as seen in the single player level Halo. One emits a red beam, the other blue. It houses two Banshees at the top of each base, as well as Shades a bit further down. A smaller, secondary building lies below, containing a health pack and a shotgun. On top of it is a Fuel Rod Gun(unless the mode is CTF, in which case the heavy weapon is instead located in the middle of the cross section plateaus near the bridges). In the center of the map, there are four long suspended bridges, similar to the ones seen in the beginning of the Halo campaign map. The top two bridges hold a Rocket Launcher each. At the ends of either of the lower bridges are teleporters and in the middle are health packs. There are also ladders leading to the top bridges. There are small ridges in between each upper bridge that each contain a Shade. There is also a small maze-like structure on one of the routes to blue base. Trivia Miscellaneous *The two raised tracks in the center of the map make a partial figure eight, which represents Infinity. *If you stand in the bases and look up when they fire their beacons, it looks like the beacon goes to the center of the ring (In space). You also can't see the beacon from the other base. However, if you go to a certain spot near the intersection of the canyon, you can see both beacons. The reason they both go to the center is because the bases are at a slight angle that is not immediately noticeable, as is the curve of Halo's cylindrical form or the Earth's spherical form. *The structures look similar to the beacon towers in Halo and the bases in the Halo 3 map Valhalla. Glitches *There is a glitch to get out and pass the invisible wall using a Banshee while hovering and backing into the wall, much like getting to the sniper's rock in the multiplayer level Blood Gulch. The location, however, is unconfirmed. Easter eggs *If you get to the highest point of Red Base and look at the largest rock on the left side of the base, you will see a Prophet´s face. It´s unknown if Bungie put it there as a joke, a Bitmap mistake, or a "sneak peak" to the following game´s plot. *There's another one of those faces at Blue Base, but at eye level. It's to the right of the flag area, if your looking at it from the base. It's the rock on the other side of the large rock to the right of the flag area. Walk around the rock until your facing the flag area and you should see it. Its the same design as the one at Red Base. Posing the question, is it just a common rock design Bungie uses? Or, is it a "sneak peak" to the following game's plot. *On the Blue Base side of the map, where the pipe-system is, fly a Banshee up past it (towards the center of the map) and look at the luminated area of the rock wall (to your left), you will see a Prophet's face. Category:Extra Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer